


Bullseye

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Eren's poor ass, First Meetings, Humor, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, ererivdaygiftexchange2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: Levi has excellent aim.(Ereri 2019 Valentine's day event)





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tka/gifts).



> This is my gift for [tk-a](https://tk-a.tumblr.com/) for the 2019 Valentine's event! I hope you enjoy it! ♥

Combat boots silently crept over dried dirt, his vision impaired by the flecks of dust floating in the air and clinging to his mask. It was too quiet. Levi walked carefully, pulse hammered in his ears as he slowly stalking along the back wall of a metal shed. It had been a while since he’d last seen anyone, friend or foe. The anticipation had his muscles wrung tight and ready to react in a split-second.

  
Levi took shallow and silent breaths, steadying his grip on his gun as he moved up the side of the building with heightened caution. His ears strained to pick up on any sounds, but he could hear nothing besides the whispered creaks of deteriorating buildings. He rounded the corner to the front of the shed, hugging the corrugated wall while he inched towards the door.

  
It was ajar, a simple metal door with a broken bolt, rusted brown and swinging ever-so-slightly in the humid air. Levi stepped over a tuft of grass growing against the shed, pressed close to the wall and turned his head to peer inside. The room was empty. He released the breath he’d been holding, but tension continued to mount in his chest. They were _here_ , somewhere close, and it was only a matter of time before one of them tried to take him out.

  
Levi carried on towards a crumbling stone house, doing his best to conceal himself behind weathered walls and trodden plants. An orange smear on his goggles compromised his peripheral vision, remnants from his most recent near-miss splattered across the side of his face and head.

  
He reached the house and made his way around the perimeter, scoping out the rubble the same way he’d done the shed. The back wall was marred with graffiti, black words indecipherable by a hailstorm of brightly coloured polka dots. Debris was scattered over the ground, the ruins of a long-dead town gradually crumbling to chalk and dust.

  
Levi completed his circuit, swallowing dryly as he rounded the chipped corner of the house. This one didn’t have so much as a door, only a gaping hole in the front to serve as an entrance. He repeated his motions; back pressed flat against the side of the opening, head turning to catch a glimpse of the interior. Empty, again. His hands tightened around his gun, squeezing it in frustration. What was the point in this if he couldn’t fucking find anyone?

_  
Crunch._

  
The careless footstep filling him with adrenaline. Levi spun, his finger squeezing down on the trigger before he even saw what his target was. The sound of his gun firing was followed by a horrendous screech.  

  
“Fuck!”

  
Levi stood in shock, watching a tall man in camouflage trousers drop his gun on the ground, a string of pained hisses and groans muffled behind his mask. The man turned around, and Levi cringed when he saw the bright blue paint splattered across his ass.

  
“Dude, what the hell?!” The man turned to him, and Levi didn’t need to see his face to know he was pissed. “You’re not supposed to shoot someone from so close!”

  
“You snuck up on me,” Levi said. It wasn’t common for him to be so trigger-happy, he’d been startled and fired on reflex.

  
“I didn’t know you were there!” The stranger’s voice was shrill, his hand reaching back to gingerly cup his butt cheek. “Ugh… stings like a _bitch_.”

  
The man tore of his mask, and Levi was left speechless when he saw the gorgeous face and ruffled brown hair and that was hidden beneath. He was hot… really hot, especially like this. Hair dishevelled and a light sheen of sweat on his face. Shit, why did he have to go and shoot him point-blank? Levi cursed his luck, but quickly withdrew the sentiment when the man turned around and pulled down the back of his pants, shamelessly revealing a good portion of his toned olive-brown ass.

  
“Is it bleeding?”

  
“No,” Levi choked out, his eyes taking in much more than the bright red mark in the centre of his right cheek. “It’s, uh… really nice.”

  
The man let his pants fall back into place, his eyebrows furrowing. “Huh?”

  
“It’s a nice bruise.” Levi cleared his throat and reached up to take off his own mask. He was sure he looked horrendous, sweaty and with neon-orange paint crusted in his hair, but there was no harm in trying. “What’s your name?”

  
The man turned back to face him and chuckled lightly, most likely at his colourful appearance. “Eren.”

  
“I’m Levi.” He paused for a moment, licking his lips before diving straight into the deep end. “Are you doing anything after this game? I’m sorry for shooting you in the ass, I’d like to make it up to you with dinner.”

  
“Uhm,” Eren blinked, running his bottom lip between his teeth and speaking cautiously. “You know it’s Valentine’s Day today… right?”

  
Levi frowned, his stomach sinking at the unpromising response. He knew what day it was, but he’d failed to consider that Eren could be on a whack paintball date with his partner right now. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. You probably already have plans.”   

  
“No, wait!” Eren raised his hands when Levi turned to leave. “I’m free. I was just… making sure you knew that?”

  
“Of course, I did. That’s why I-” Levi stopped, a switch flicking in his head. “Hold on, did just gay-check me?”

  
Eren laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you know… it’s good to make sure.”

  
“When was the last time a straight man asked you out to dinner?”

  
Eren hummed to himself, and Levi didn’t miss the way teal eyes raked up and down his body. “You’re not very polite for someone who wants to take me home.”

  
Levi smirked as their eyes met, his voice languid and teasing. “Who said anything about that?”


End file.
